


For Justice

by fencesit



Series: tuesnight: the eighth day of the week [4]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: This place is definitely haunted.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer
Series: tuesnight: the eighth day of the week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	For Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/gifts).



"This place is definitely haunted," Gus points out. 

"Haunted? No! It's just...old! And charming! And a little dirty!" 

Gus scoffs. "A _lot_ dirty. I'm not going in there. These are new shoes." 

"Gus, don't be the very last tiny pickle in the pickle jar. We have to go in. For justice." 

"I'm staying out here. I'll call for help when you get murdered." 

Shawn pouts. "It'll be too late by then, Gus." 

Gus crosses his arms. 

Shawn sighs and heads inside. 

Someone died in there yesterday. Murderers often return to the scene of the crime. Gus goes inside, too. 


End file.
